vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Benelli
Benelli, the Grim Reaper, is a Greater Noble of the Xeno Clan, a proud Noble family. He is the nephew of Grand Duke Xeno Don, who was killed along with many others in his family in a massacre lead by Dominic Krishken. Benelli survived this massacre along with his cousin Xeno Gillian and his three brothers Baron Nichol Hayden, Xeno Gorshin, Xeno Braylow. They swore revenge on the descendants of those involved in this attack. Makes his appearance in Throng of Heretics. Appearance Annette shut her eyes. Her body trembled abruptly. It was the result of the supernatural aura that came from up ahead. But that air was suddenly shaken. As the unearthly air and her own trembling dwindled, Annette focused her gaze to the fore. Look. Were the shadowy figures ranked like a threat against the very darkness not pulling off to the right? Like vassals bowing before their king. Like fiends cowed by a hero. The rain still lashed the pair viciously, the wind still harangued their mount and the horse that followed them, yet the young man rode on into the night with the girl and the horses, not so much as drawing his blade. Annette caught a sound she'd heard before. It was one her father often made the night before the village financial reports were presented as he studied the documents in his office. It was one condemned criminals in the Capital tried to choke back as the climbed the thirteen steps to their place of execution. The sound of grinding teeth. Hating. Cursing. Regretting. As the pair passed right by them while they could only watch in silence, the Nobles hated themselves so much they could die. Cursed themselves. Regretted what they were. Oh, how many times over that would grow, becoming malice when they assailed the pair. However, as they rode through the pass, Annette’s heart was pounding with excitement. For she had seen the shadowy figures faces etched by a flash of lightning. She knew the legends of the Xeno clan. The power and cruelty of its true heir and his cousins was also established to a shocking degree. She'd even come to accept that they had returned. But at present those demons were unable to lift so much as a finger to prevent the pair from making good their unhurried escape. The third face glowed starkly. Unlike the first two, the long-hair youth almost seemed like a monk in his threadbare cape and horribly worn clothing. He had a giant scythe across his back. "What's he coming for? asked Gorshin "It's obvious," Benneli said, a single bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. "To drink our blood". The eyes of all three began to burn crimson. A Noble seeking the blood of Nobles. The notion was so abnormal, so perverse, it stimulated them on a subconscious level. Braylow looked up. His eyes became riveted to the door. The other two trembled. They, too, understood. The enemy was right outside the door---and they knew how terrible he was. Benelli nodded. "Certainly a vehicle of this size would be well stocked with human blood why come after us?” “Why indeed?” Gorshin said, head cocked to one side. “We modem Noblemen have no way of knowing what the Greater Nobles have of long ago were thinking. Perhaps not even the Sacred Ancestor could—” Even before Benelli could give him a look that would tell him to stop, Gorshin held his own tongue. Regardless of the situation, no matter what reason one might have it is strictly prohibited for any Noble to slight or slander the Sacred Ancestor in any fashion. Even ten centuries after his disappearance The Sacred Ancestor reigned over the worlds night even now. Benelli said, looking askance at Gorshin. “The man known as D is no ordinary Hunter. Let me say this—I feel the same something from him that I do from the grand duke." Silence rolled by. A voice like death itself said, “That something is ‘power.’” It was Xeno Gorshin. His face was white as a sheet, yet crimson eyes blazed from it. Burning with anger and hatred—and fright. Personality The Grim Reaper, like the meaning of his name, it personifies his personality's identification. In battle he is usually ruthless, stoic, and extremely focused on bringing death to his foe with out mercy or second thought. His enjoyment of the battle at hand is secondary to accomplishing this goal. Every swing seems to be meant to end the battle quickly. Battle is second nature to him and is only a means to reach the desired end. He seems to be very loyal and proud member of his family, and gives his devotion to their leader Xeno Gillian with out question or hesitation. He like them is not tolerant of any show of weakness or anything that challenges their proud heritage. He, like the others are floored at the meeting of D, and Drago, which challenges all that they stood for. Despite knowing they are very outmatched, he sticks to the personification of death and pledges to bring them to an end regardless. This same attitude persists when the confessor, professes his father's secret that seems to be unknown to him as well. He has the reaction of any proud Noble at first but quickly sticks to the personification of death that is his whether he is a Noble, human, or anything else. Biography He seems to be one in a long line of Greater Nobles in the Xeno Clan blood line. He has a big family having three brothers. He may have other siblings not mentioned. His uncle is Grand Duke Xeno Don who seems to surpass his father Xeno Milco in renown qualities but not so much so that he dwarfs him since he is also well known. His brother may simply be the older brother and heir to the leadership through formality if not reputation and ability. His father is known all through out the Noblity for being powerful able to move mountain chains with one hand. At some point before Benelli was born he found a human named Kosuth Dorre who was a loiterer in a village, who was homeless, known to have eaten out of the trash, and may not have been allowed into establishments like stores and saloons since he had to shit in the woods and streams. Why Milco desired his service as a stud procreating with his wife having Benilli as a result isn't clear. It seems though this did not stop him from claiming him to be his son and rightful offspring retaining all the prestige that goes with it, keeping this a secret from his other family members. How or why his wife went along with this also isn't clear. Three Centuries ago the Mayor of Krishken's ancestor, Dominic Krishken, led an attack on the Xeno Clan. Legend has it they delivered poisoned drink to the wedding reception for the viscount’s daughter the night before, then burst in while they were paralyzed and slaughtered the lot. Women, children, servants —it didn't matter. Everyone got staked through the heart and beheaded. It's the one instance where history books in the Capital don't call it a "battle"; they label it a "massacre". Apparently their blood pooled an inch and a half deep on the floor of the great hall. But the most fearsome of the bunch, Viscount Xeno's son and his four cousins, narrowly escaped harm, fleeing to the crypts beneath the castle to slumber. Fearing their vengeance, his ancestors used mining equipment and vast amounts of explosives to level the castle and block the entrance to the crypts with tens of thousands of tons of rubble. They then set a sensor on top of that, to warn should the five slumbering Nobles awaken. The Nobles have now awakened and with that he hires The Greatest Vampire Hunters in the Southern Frontier. Benelli and his surviving family after awakening broke through these thousands of tons of rubble and he along with the others who awoke attacked Jagos. They drained the town of all the residences' blood, including the nanny of the Mayor of Krishken's daughter, Annette Krishken. From here they are able to gain information about Annette and when she will be returning from the Capital where she has been studying. With this Hayden along with the others watch the roads searching for her travel on route back to Krishken. Hayden is the one who is successful in finding her but is destroyed by D who happens to come by that way. Benelli and the others arrive just after the battle where he declares they will let D go this time but he will not be so fortunate in the future when they meet. He travels with his brothers and cousin afterward tacking D and Annette's movements looking for openings for attack or ways to test the Hunter. An opening never comes so they try to create one. From their coffins now with the sunlight out, Xeno Gorshin preparing for attack using the FPU or Flying Predator Unit, comes into contact with Hiki where the two battle. It ends quickly with Hiki crash landing after letting loose a bomb. Later he tries again with D cutting the machine following up with deflecting the fire back at the machine that was moving at super sonic speed. Even when Gillian offers to learn his ability and the two exchanging digits to control it, the attack ends in failure. Gillain thinks he has discerned D's "trick" and declares he will defeat him with this knowledge. Gorshin intended to make a new FPU, Gillian orders him to make it so he can ride it. From here they seem to split up with Gillian going off on his own seemingly to hunt for anyone sent by the Mayor of Krishken. His search is fruitful where he finds and turns Quake Resden, Leica Slopey, and Confessor. Gorshin and the rest continue their search running into Pikk and then capturing him and Annette Krishken. Pikk and Annette are paralized by the evil they feel from the Iron Castle approaching. The Xeno Clan decide to use Pikk as bait with Bennelli putting him to sleep through some mental attack. The Xeno Clan trio sons of Milco see the train from a distance and drawn to it by fear of the powerfull aura they felt. Upon entering after a lengthy pondering if they should or not they are greeted by the Conductor who cows them with his presence before gesturing them to head to the back of the rea and wait there. Here they are greeted again by him when he brings other servers dressed in simiar attire, they confiscate their Cyborg Horses, coffins and other equipment before they are allowed to explore further. As they explore they feel the power of the Duke and they can feel the intent of bloodlust for their blood. The perversion stokes emotion they have never felt before to be hunted in this way for their blood by thier own kind and of this superior power. When Grand Duke Drago finally faces them he easily knocks them out bare handed with ungodly strength carrying them off under his arms. They are more like children in comparison to his massive size and height. The Duke sends them out to find D, Braylow by himself, Gorshin and Benelli together. Gorshin and Beneli do after the warrior is battle weary from his encounter with the grand duke and blue blood. Though the group is powered up to new levels they take heavy damage from him but not with out returning some in kind. They are able to resurrect despite him catching them off guard. Gorshin is overwhelmed by his attack and decides to unleash his blood beads. The hunter sucks it up with left hand but the poison quickly overwhelms the weakened pair due to its poison. The Xeno clan Noble unleashed a volley of them after gloating only to have them all cut down as if the first attack had no affect on D at all or left hand and is frozen from on gaze from his blood red eyes. Benelli recovers attacking which breaks this spell on him where Gorshin says to cut off his left hand. Benelli listens and the Xeno Nobles take off with it, forced to retreat because they were on the loosing end of any further clash. Later Gorshin and the other find the Grand Duke and tell him of what occurred giving him left hand to examine. They tell them of their injuries which will not heal due to the fountain of life being severed. The Duke examines left hand while talking to them. He tells Gorshin to come closer but he refuse at first due to fear of being further hurt. The Duke grabs him and begins to feed on him again but this time with another affect. He is given more power and his wounds begin to heal till fully restored to full health. He revels in this power when released and apologizes for his initial behavior having gained more confidence in his ability withe his added strength. They are again sent out. After some time searching they run into the newly turned servants of Xeno Gillian after the escape of Pikk. Leica Slopey, and Confessor show up stopping the pair in their tracks. Both pairs declare their intent to get Annette who has escaped with Pikk for their master. This leads to a battle where the Confessor uses his power to discern the true father of Benelli. This shocks Gorshin. Though Benelli tries to shout past this declaring this confession a lie, it has no persuasion on Gorshin. Benelli attacks in rage with his choice weapon that is parried by Confessor easily, leading to a counter attack that kills the Xeno half breed. Gorshin says its only right he be destroyed by these poor imitations after the pair turn to attack him but are forced to retreat when he unleashes his blood beads. Later Gorshin later finds Lord Gillian is approaching the Iron Castole. They meet at the entrance with Gorshin noticing Quake Resden is too now turned. Gorshin is cowed by Gillian's presence and seems to still have loyalties toward his former leader. These loyalties are not returned as Xeno Gillian says now that his cousin has been fed on by the Grand Duke, he is now worthless, killing his form clan mate on the spot. Though the Confessor seemed to escape Gorshin's blood beads, and seemed to out live both Gorshin and Benelli, he could not escape Benelli's Great Scythe, which kept coming for him even after both Nobles were destroyed, killing him after a final attack on D which failed, and a confession of Countess Genevieve Vasa, revealing her husband being Count Cordon Vasa and the location of the lab D was searching for to find Grand Duke Drago. Powers and Abilities Greater Noble Powers- Benelli is a powerful Noble. Though it seems he was a Dhampir he appeared to everyone around him to be every bit as powerful as a Greater Noble, having no signs of being a Dhampir neither to himself or other Greater Nobles even with in his family. He has power on this level, and may even had resistence to vampire weaknesses like a Greater Noble would have instead of a Dhampir. Chosen One Powers- Once Grand Duke Drago drinks his blood and changes him, even if he was a Dhampir before, he became a Greater Noble. He seems to gain power on this level along with other abilities, and resistance to, and healing of, the fount of life being severed. Daywalking- Once Grand Duke Drago bestows the Greater Kiss of Nobility he is given the power to walk in the daylight. Benelli's Great Scythe- Benelli's mystical weapon. It may have been passed down through out the Xeno Clan. It is made of a dense mystical metal, and seems to be enchanted. Once a target is picked, unless Benelli himself disregards the target, it will keep going after that person until it kills them like death incarnate. Sleep Casting Telepathy Transportation Cyborg Horse Equipment Benelli's Great Scythe Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble Category:Dhampirs Category:Servant